YA NO MAS PEQUEÑO CAPITAN
by karin-chan150301
Summary: todos cresemos tarde o temprano y esto matsumoto lo entendera. incluye hitsukarin.


YA NO MAS PEQUEÑO CAPITÁN

Era un gran día en opinión de una mujer de voluptuoso cuerpo que caminaba de tienda en tienda dentro del centro comercial de karakura. La rubia llevaba un par de bolsas en cada brazo mientras repasaba mentalmente su lista de cosas que necesitaba.

-veamos…ya recorrí todas las dulcerías del centro comercial- decía a si misma mientras tomaba asiento en una pequeña mesa de un café.- y aun asi no eh encontrado un regalo para mi capitán- decía con un deje de tristeza.

Y tal vez se preguntaran ¿por que la rubia, teniente del decimo escuadrón, estaba comprando cosas para su capitán? Oh eso era muy sencillo de responder si recordábamos lo que había asado esta mañana.

**-flash back-**

Tras despertar a su capitán y que este se molestara y le gritara porque llegaría tarde a la junta de capitanes, la teniente del decimo escuadrón se dirigió al bar y enseguida ordeno un café. Se encontraba tan metida en sus pensamientos, desde que despertó tenía esa sensación de que algo se le había olvidado, ¿pero qué? ¿El cumpleaños de un amigo? no eso no era, ¿una junta de tenientes? no, si hubiera sido eso Hisagi se lo hubiera recordado… ¿pero entonces que era?

Pensó unos momentos más hasta que algo dentro de sus pensamientos le grito la fecha que era hoy.

-¡maldición! ¿Eso era hoy?- dijo mientras se golpeaba la frente. Un shinigami pasaba por ahí asi que decidió preguntar la fecha, tal vez se había equivocado- disculpa ¿Qué día es hoy?-

-jueves… 30 de abril- después de eso el chico se fue.

La voluptuosa mujer se golpeo más fuerte la frente para después balbucear algo.- tengo que comprarle algo a mi capitán. Todos los años recuerdo este día y justamente este año se me olvida.

Y sin más se fue del bar para después irse al mundo humano, claro está sin que su capitán lo supiera o al menos no por los primeros 30 minutos ya que después supo que iría con ella según el por una misión.

**-fin del flas back-**

Y asi fue como llegamos a la escena actual, una mujer tomando un café pensando cual sería el mejor regalo para el "niño" que tenia por capitán.

Seguía pensando cuando en una mesa no muy lejana a la suya vio llegar a un joven de unos dieciséis años con cabello blanco, ojos turquesa y piel bronceada, junto con una azabache de la misma edad. Enseguida reconoció al muchacho de extravagante mirar y es que solo había una persona en todo este mundo con dichas características, sin duda alguna ese chico era su capitán y aquella azabache era nada más y nada menos que la hermana del shinigami sustituto ichigo kurosaki.

La verdad no le sorprendía que ese par anduviera junto ya que muy claro le quedo que su capitán simpatizo de inmediato con la chiquilla humana, de hecho a ella le hacía muy feliz que él tuviera una amiga aparte de hinamori ya que asi se podía distraer y sonreír sin que asa amiga tuviera algo que ver con la sociedad de almas.

Todo iba bien hasta que los dos "amigos" se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro y los labios de estos se unieron. La sorpresa hiso que la shinigami escupiera lo que acababa de ingerir y se pusiera más atenta a lo que pasaba, por la lejanía de la mesa le era imposible escuchar la conversación hasta que recordó el nuevo dispositivo que le había comprado a Urahara. Rápidamente saco de su bolso lo que parecía ser un caramelo de almas pero según lo que le había dicho el tendedero, si lo ingería todos sus sentidos se agudizaría en un cincuenta por ciento. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo y de inmediato pudo escuchar lo que el par decía.

-Toshiro ¿entonces si vamos?- preguntaba tiernamente la azabache mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones de su pelo.

-Karin qué más quisiera pero ya te dije mil veces que Matsumoto está ahí y no quiero darle explicaciones de "esto"- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla.

-¿acaso te molesta que se entere que somos novios?- dijo mientras se giraba para evitar el beso.

-no es eso es solo que… sabes que si Matsumoto se entera en menos de lo que nos imaginamos toda la sociedad de almas se enterara.- en cierto punto ese comentario no ofendió a la rubia ya que sabía que era cierto en gran parte.- Y si eso pasa tú hermano no tardara en matarme y no creo que quieras eso- dijo mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-sabes ahora que lo pienso ir al cine no suena tan mal, pero si nos tardamos mas ya no encontraremos una buena película.-dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y se dirigían al cine. Antes de salir por completo del café el opto por abrazarla y depositar un tierno beso en los labios para después irse.

Una vez que los dos muchachos se fueron la dotada mujer comenzó a recordar ¿exactamente hace cuanto que su capitán había crecido? Claramente ya no era un niño ero ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta? "no es que no te hubieras dado cuenta es que no te querías dar cuenta tonta" escucho una voz en su interior, por extraña que parezca esa pequeña voz se escuchaba como la de su zampacto haineko.

Rápidamente pago el café y salió de aquel establecimiento, recorrió todo el centro comercial sin dejar de pensar en todos los momentos desde que conoció a aquel niñito de extravagante mirar y que aunque malhumorado era un niño después de todo.

Pasaron las horas y ya era noche se encontraba nostálgica y molesta al mismo tiempo, nostálgica porque miraba cada foto desde que lo conoció, fiestas, rabietas, facetas enteras de su pequeño niño, y molesta porque gracias a la maldita dulce ese sus sentidos seguían desarrollados y podía escuchar el gotear del grifo de la cocina a pesar de estar a unos metros de ahí.

Seguía sentada en el sofá de la estancia hasta que escucho el girar del picaporte de la puerta seguido de unos pasos y después la vos a sus espaldas de su querido capitán.

-Matsumoto veo que sigues despierta- dijo con su voz neutral mientras caminaba para quedar sentado a su lado.- ¿se puede saber que estas mirando?- dijo mientras se acercaba para poder admirar las fotos. Sus labios se curvaron al ver entre esas fotos una que le recordaba cuando recién había conocido a aquella humana que le robaba suspiros todos los días.

Este acto no paso desapercibida para la rubia asi que sin querer unos pequeños síntomas de un llanto maternal que se aproximaba. Antes de que esto sucediera se levanto del sofá y le dio la espalda al joven de cabello plata.- ¿y cómo le fue en su ronda de vigilancia capitán?-

-bien por suerte no hubieron incidentes mayores solo insignificantes huecos, supongo que tú te la pasaste de compras- dijo con un poco de molestia lo último.

-eso me recuerda- se giro para darle la cara y saco de una de las bolsas una pequeña bolsa negra decorada con un moño azul.-feliz día capitán-

El chico miro el presente y lo tomo, sabía que Matsumoto siempre le regalaba algo en ese día, suspiro con resignación y se preparo para encontrar dentro de esta alguna bobería para niños pequeños o algo por el estilo. Su sorpresa fue inminente cuando en lugar de juguetes o dulces encontró un libro, y no uno de esos que le regalas a un chiquillo, no este era uno que se podía ver por la portada que era para adolecentes, miro confundido a la rubia frente a él esperando respuesta a este acto.

La mujer solo le sonrió- me eh dado cuenta de que ya creció capitán, ya no es el niño que solía ser y que pensé seria toda la eternidad o al menos unos siglos mas. Espero le guste porque le recuerdo este es su ultimo regalo del día del niño, pronto tendrá que esperar a su cumpleaños o que decida portarme bien para salir de fiesta- y sin más se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su recamara. Sabía que las lagrimas se harían presentes pronto y no quería que su pequeño la viera asi.

-gracias… Rangiku- dijo apenas en susurros, pero gracias al desarrollado oído de la rubia esta lo escucho y una sonrisa se hiso presente en su rostro.

-de nada capitán- y con esto entro a su abitacion. Tras recostarse en la cama comenzó a pensar en varias cosas. Su capitán ya era bastante mayorcito por lo que pudo apreciar esta tarde, por lo que pronto tendría que darle "la plática" si de eso estaba segura y lo mejor sería que lo hiciera lo más pronto posible ya que al parecer Karin crecía igual de rápido que su capitán, lo que significaba que tendría que decirle a Rukia que ella se la diera a la kurosaki… si eso era lo que necesitaba. Pero eso seria después, por ahora disfrutaría de su pequeño niño, no ahora que lo pensaba ya no más pequeño capitán.

**Notas de la autora:**

1.- bueno aquí les traigo una corta historia especial por el día del niño espero les guste, perdón por casi un mes sin nuevas actualizaciones, pronto sacare el capítulo 14 de lidiando con mi ex. Con esta historia quise poner a Matsumoto como aquella mujer que no se muestra siempre pero que estoy segura que es, la madura que quiere a Toshiro como su pequeño y quise poner un poco de hitsukarin.

2.- espero dejen comentarios con esta historia y la pongan en favoritos. Espero no me maten por no hacerlo al cien hitsukarin y espero les guste, una pregunta ¿quieren que haga una continuación de cómo les fue a Toshiro y a Karin con lo de la plática? Espero digan que sí.

3.- los personajes son de tite kubo y la historia es mía, sin más me despido, bye, cuídense, comenten, recomienden y sayonara.


End file.
